Falling Faster, Faster
by destieleyesex
Summary: Angel/Demon story. Smut, Series at hand.


The night air brushed against the nape of her pinned hair, her wings gently shuttering casting a beautiful violet aura. Alessandria, an angel from the higher order stood on the cliffs of the San Francisco bay. She'd seen love from the heavens (which was in the end, the cause of her fall), though she never anticipated it happening to her.

With wild blue eyes, ravenous black hair, and curves that were hidden to her best ability, Alessandria stood five foot nine. Her wings, when fully expanded added a good 3 feet to her height. Alessandria had been on earth for centuries, loving then dying, to be recreated to love and die again. Her soul purpose was to learn from her fall. The message wasn't clear but she gathered she'd get it sooner or later.

The night dwindled into the soft hues of twilight when he approached. A broad shouldered man with unmistakable gray eyes approached Ally with a sinister smile. "_Damien" _she told herself, her heartbeat fluttering with the folding of her wings. Damien knew her true identity. He had secrets of his own. Approaching Ally, he wrapped her in his arms, her wings slowly vanishing into her back. "We shouldn't be doing this Damien. It's wrong, we'll upset the balance." She murmured unconvincingly. The two were risking their lives to meet in such an open way. Alessandria herself feared what would happen if the Fallen chose to act against her. Love is a strong emotion. She knew that, but she couldn't ask him to give up his title, as he couldn't ask her to give his for a night. A night they so desperately dreamed of. Damien refused to pull away from his angel, and she was _his. _Jealousy ripped through him when he thought of her with another. They may be damned but they weren't stupid to human emotions.

Damien's eyes hardened as he looked down at the girl who nuzzled so closely into his arms. "Alessandria, we can't keep this up either we stay eternally damned together and risk the balance, or I go back to my place and command the Dark as I was sent here to do." His voice traveled to her ears. The sound had been like a dagger to her heart (which hurt like hell, she died that way once in the past). He'd been leaving her with a decision she just wasn't sure she could make.

The Fallen, a band of fallen angels who'd returned to keep the peace between the three worlds (heaven, hell, and the in between, where humans reside), were expecting their leader to be true and noble to their cause. Alessandria was true, noble, and a supporter of the balance, but Damien's ultimatum left her in a very tight predicament. She'd have to give up her title, for love, or never see the man again. With a whimper of protest, she locked her arms securely around his waist, this time speaking "Do you remember when we met? Do you remember? It was 1403, you left me with this same decision and the Great War broke out when I decided to have you." She mumbled into his neck, her safe haven. "You said that all would be well if I trusted you. I did trust you, Damien. As I do now. I will follow you, my lord, if you can tell me it will be different this time. That you trust me and only me. That we'll stand in front of our peers, together. Tell them that I am yours and you are mine, my lord. Can we go forward in life? Forever damned. Can we challenge the creator himself? I sometimes wish you were Fallen as I am my love, that we may be together rightfully, without the feeling of doing something so wrong." She looked up into his softening eyes. "I am yours. I shall do as you wish, but I cannot promise to be there when you wake, for we are as we are. "

The look in Damien's eyes offered protest but he knew better than to argue with her. She'd win. She could bat her lashes, my god how he loved those lashes, and he'd surrender to her. She'd made life seem as though he was in charge when in all actuality, she ran the world, his world. Damien's hand cupped her cheek, sighing as she nuzzled in to it. Damien knew, in that instant, she'd be making the call there. "It is as you wish my love. I shall not ask for you to do something you wish not to. Just say the words and it shall be done" he murmured to her.

Alessandria felt a weight lift off her chest. "I wish for you to stay with me, we can go now and they'll never know we're gone. Just say yes. I'll carry you to a place off the charts to the immortal worlds in which we were separated. No more will we be apart. No more shall we be so ailed to see each other as enemies. I shall be yours and you shall be mine in a place we govern. A place without such a delicate weight. A place we belong in my love. Our own special world, different from the worlds we came from. Please, oh please, say you'll allow me to take you there. Say you'll never leave. It's all I want. I want no more secrecy. I want you. Say you'll have me." She clung to him then. A futile attempt to make him see the world she did. For so long, she dreamed of them in this world. They were happy. An angel and her demon.

The fact of the matter was? Damien saw this world. He saw the world she described with the same vivid dreaming stature she did. He wanted that for them, for her. Damien knew they'd never be accepted in the world they were in now, but he loved her. His eyes lightened with the thought playing in his mind again. He loved her. Unconditionally. The havoc they'd cause here brought Damien's mind to a darker place. With her as his distraction, they'd seek to kill her. She'd be reborn a different person, a different name, different place. History repeated itself in that way every time they came together. Damien wrapped his arms around her, this time unfurling his wings.

Black, like a crows, yet full and radiant like Alessandria's, Damien pushed off the ground, taking her to a more private location. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers in the gentle black feathers of his wings. Once they landed on Seal Island, he pulled her in for a long (but not long enough) kiss. First gentle and kind, then demanding and angry, Alessandria met his emotions with bottles of her own. The kiss was bruising. She gently pressed soft caressing kisses to his jaw to calm his frayed temper. "You have yet to answer me my love".

He'd want to. Slowly kissing her red, swollen lips once more, He found the courage to meet her puzzling eyes. "Yes. But we must leave quickly." He murmured to lips parted into a gentle smile. Alessandria pulled him down to her (which was pretty hard to do to a demon) planting a long, needing kiss to his lips. He'd matched her fever, her unmistakable want with his own. As she gently pulled back, she realized she needed to hold on to him, they were flying.

An Angel's wings were built on grace. A demon's were built on the seven deadly sins. Damien's wings were made of lust, laced with jealousy and greed. He always told himself his horde was the woman in his arms and that he had a right to be jealous. She was his. Didn't that give him the right to be jealous?

She'd been dosing off in his arms. The trip took longer than it should have. Damien wanted to be sure they were safe and out of harm's way. They'd flown in circles for a few hours to be sure no one was following them. Damien smiled gently as her breathing slowed, her eyes closing softly. Alessandria, unlike humans, lightened up when she slept.

Damien attempted not to wake her as he landed on the island that would now be their home. The land didn't show on maps. With a large white washed manor and a dock for a boat they didn't need, he headed for the front door of their home. Heading up the stairs, he gently laid her on the ground. He needed to take care of a few engagements. Kissing her forehead, he left out again.

With morning, Alessandria rose with a heavy heart. She walked along the beach, eyes to the sky. "_Have you truly left me my love?"_ She thought. She couldn't bring herself to believe it. Damien loved her. He meant it when he spoke; she heard it in his voice.

Alessandria chose to lie down around noon to pass the time. She was sure he'd come for her. Her heart told her he would. Ally felt hopeless without him, she felt completely lost. Alessandria told herself he'd return. He had to. The world felt dark and empty without him. Sleep came hard without his nearness.

Damien walked in to a sleeping Alessandria. His lips pressed to her neck, curling in to her side. He tried not to wake her. She could really use the sleep, but it wasn't him who woke him. Alessandria opened her eyes to see his face, his perfection. She loved him. "Did anyone follow you, my love?" She mumbled, looking about the room.

He wasn't sure how to soothe her. Trying to find a method to calm her nerves, he pressed gentle kisses to her neck, pressing his hand to her cheek. Involuntarily, she tilted her head to the side allowing him access to more flesh of her body. He took advantage of her offering, wrapping his arms around her waist in a loving embrace.

She thought about stopping him. That wasn't what she wanted now. Alessandria didn't want to wait for him. Ally wanted every part of his body, and she wanted it now. With a simple gesture, her legs were around his waist, wings at full expansion, shredding her dress.

Daniel growled deep in his throat, the pleasure of her body rupturing through him. Damien caught her lips in a strong, demanding kiss, filling himself with her scent. The weight of her in his arms set his mind off track. Damien set her down on her feet, pressing his hand to her heart. The feeling against his hand warmed his cold soul. Damien could stay like this forever, looking at her perfect body.

Unfortanely, she couldn't. Alessandria couldn't pull herself from him. She needed him to fill the void inside of her. With a small whimper, she chewed her lip "Damien." She mumbled seductively. "Please?" She whispered.

He didn't need further encouragement. In an instant, he'd had her lifted off the ground, pinning her to the wall. His lips were in a frenzy as the covered her lips, her neck. Damien couldn't help himself. She took his breath away. Reaching her breasts, his lips encompassed her left nipple, wanting more and more of her body. Her gentle moans had encouraged his explorations. Turning to her right nipple, he made sure to give that one as much attention as he gave the other.

Her wings flapped lightly, knocking into the wall with a soft thudump rhythm. They'd been bracing her body against the wall. Damien was kissing lines down her abdomen. She wasn't sure how to control the urge in her body. Damien's lips found what they were looking for between her thighs. He knew she'd enjoy what was to come. Between her legs, he murmured "I never miss Ally."

The statement confused her, but it didn't matter when he attached himself to her labia. Her hands pressed into her wings, pulling against the feathers. The friction of pain, from her wings, and pleasure, between her legs, only fueled her urge to have him. Damien found her clit, taking it in. Her climax ripped through her.

Damien wasn't done yet. Pulling his zipper down, he lowered her to his member, sinking into her. The feeling took over her. He was completely taken in by her. He couldn't believe she wanted him. Taking full control, he thrusted into her, needing her. When the time came, he erupted into her grunting her name against her neck. Though it was fast, it was what she needed.  
>-THREE MONTHS LATER-<p>

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
